Weird High School Year
by JskillzReader
Summary: Percy Jackson a 17 year old guy who's trying not to fit in at school. Will he make it? O.o R&R! PERCABETH LATER IN STORY!
1. I have problems

DISCLAIMER: WE CLEARLY DO NOT OWN PJO!! THE GUY WHO DOES IS RICK RIORDAN!!

Chapter 1

"Good morning class," my teacher Mrs. Rock said.

"Good morning," practically some of us said.

Hi. My name is Percy Jackson and this is my completely NORMAL life in high school. I'm sure many of you reading this story right now are around my age or less. Yeah…. well, Mrs. Rock, my 3rd period junior high school history teacher was teaching us about how the _good _economy how it might affect our schools and other necessities we need in our country if it just plainly went bad. Well enough about that let's get on to me shall we? I'm a kid who was born into a music/modeling empire.

My dad Paul Jackson is the CEO of PJRecords. My mom Sally Blofis Jackson is the CEO of the world's top modeling agency TopModelManagement. **(A/N: MY COUSIN SAID IT!!) **My mom's maiden name was Blofis, which is kind of a bad last name if you're at some Japanese sushi bar. **(A/N: We had to make Blofis her maiden name so he would have the last name Jackson) **I'm the heir to their agencies. Huh, a guy who's only 17 be an heir to two of the biggest companies of the world yeah, that's HUGE! Well, I have my sister to fall back to she's only 12 and her name is Shannon. She's taking modeling with my mom and singing lessons from some opera French singer. I only make piano and guitar music cause I only toy around with it when I'm alone at my parent's house in New York. I don't want to go back to the life I had back in California a year ago. I was popular, a "pretty" boy, and a jockey but, at my new school in New York it doesn't go that way. I was some nerdy looking guy with non-prescription glasses, a black jacket, and some Japanese style hair that stood up 4 inches from my head and it looks like I can pop a balloon that comes anywhere near my head. I got straight A's and I sat in the front. Everyone knows who my parents are but they would always come after me. Well, back out of my head and into reality.

"Now class could you please bring out your notes you took on Friday," she said calmly.

I took my 3 pages of notes from last Friday only from a 20-minute lecture about the economy. Then, I felt some thing hit my head. I turned around and looked at who hit me, I heard some of the popular kids snickering as I was looking so, it might've been them _again. _Their group consisted of about all the jockeys, good-looking people, and other snotty brats who just laugh at nothing that's even funny. I know because I sat alone at _my_ table where absolutely _no one _sat at. I could always heard them laughing at sometimes looking at them. They always bullied me on a regular basis but I didn't care.

"Okay," Mrs. R said, "now let's learn about the currency rate in other countries might be going down like Zimbabwe for their countries president making the U.S. 1 dollar, 4 billion in their currency, alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Rock," we all said sheepishly.

She was talking blah blah blah blah about the euros and yen is becoming larger as they progress. RIIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!! Yes! The bell rung and I was the first one to dash out of the room and to my locker. People where passing by and I was the lucky one because my locker was right next to the **BEAUTIFUL** Annabeth Chase. Yeah, she was the 3rd most popular girl here and I liked her. She's being beat by Selina Beauregard and Jennifer Simmons. Anywaaay, as people were passing by the school bullies pushed me toward my locker and my head banged against the locker door.

I shook it out and put in my locker combination, 21, 39, and 5 and whoosh it was open. I had it simple I only had a picture in my locker of me wearing a tux and being all "pretty" in my family photo and word of wise if any girl had seen me in a tux they would freak because I think they would probably say like "OMG HE'S SOOOO HOOOOT!!!!" or like "HE'S YUMMY!" **(A/N: Don't question me on this I had no choice I was overruled and like I'm more of a tomboy not a girly girl that would say this -.-)** I grabbed my books for 4th period science with Mrs. Gallardo. She was my babysitter since like I was like 3 or 4 years old. She still watches over me as a favor from my mom because she doesn't want me to get in trouble in school. I locked it, put the combination back to 0 and dashed towards one of the empty halls that had the band room with a piano.

_NO ONE_, hardly ever passed by that hall except for the smoker people that would be in the fire exit smoking on the 3 level of out school building. I slipped into the room and went to the grand piano. I slid onto the bench took off my jacket and my glasses, stuffed it in my backpack and started playing the cover I _made_ named Umbrella Piano Cover. **(A/N: I can play this and I didn't want to put this in here except for my COUSIN who wanted to put this in here because it's his favorite song YES I MEANT HIM!!)**

**How was that? Too much I hope to update soon not like my last story which I deleted but, I still have the save file for it. I'm thinking about the next part hopfully I will update tomorrow cuz right now it's 10:08 p.m. and I gotta sleep cuz I have a report on superstitions due on Friday! CIAO PEEPS!**


	2. Lookling like me may not be a good idea

**OMG IM LIKE SO SORRY FOR LIKE NOT UPDATING LIKE IN THE LAST 2 MONTHS. I've been busy with sports since I was taking three football, volleyball, and now basketball. And I also have 2 study because im in 7****th**** grade taking some 8****th**** grade classes. I had 10 projects to do for two months: Science, Social Studies, and Language Arts. I have to get straight A's or A+ s. Weeeellll annnyway here's the story.**

**HE IS NOT HALF-BLOOD I REPEAT **

**NOT HALF-BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

(Takes place around lunch)

"Hey Joanne wait up!" Jeez, does she have to walk so fast? I mean she's like 6'3 and all but she has to slow down. So I booked it all the way down the hallway and still calling her name while

"Wassup Home Skilli Biscuit," she said in her normal slang words and voice.

"Jeez!" I said, "Are you deaf or something I was calling you all the way down the hallway!" She lifted her hair for me to see both earphones that she had in her ears. *Rolls eyes* "Do you listen to music 24/7?"

"Keeps me focused," she grumbled.

"What?" I mean I could barely hear what she said it was just like a whisper but she did say something.

"Nothing."

I looked at her with keen eyes because she always sort of talked to herself but she's cool. HOLY SEA BUSCUIT! I FORGOT TO TURN IN MY VIDEO YEAR BOOK IDEA TO MRS. MCGLOFCAN! I checked my watch and it said 11:12. O M G! IT'S DUE IN 3 MINUTES!!! How could I have forgotten this?

"Hey Joanne did you turn in your yearbook idea to Mrs. McGlofcan already?"

"Yeah, in the computer lab past the music studio."

"THANKS!" I just sprinted down the hall while everyone was looking at me and went to my locker, which was right next to Percy Jackson's locker. He is kind of awkward to be around because he could probably poke your eye with his hair like he did to Tomy Lee.

I opened my lock which failing 2 times because of the time and as I ran to the music studio. When Percy opened his locker I caught a glimpse of a picture some somebody in black I don't know but I could really think about that now just the fact, I HAVE TO RUN 4 HALLWAYS TO GET THERE! As I was nearing the computer lab I almost slipped because of a "Wet Floor" sign. Finally, reaching her desk.

"Here you go Mrs. McGlofcan, here's my yearbook idea," she said nothing, took it from me, and put it in a bin with the other ideas. STUPID! I actually but lunch and around this time the lunch line with get LONG! *sigh* I just started walking toward the cafeteria, almost slipping again, and while everyone was emptying the halls I heard this piano sound coming from the music room.

Umbrella by Rihanna? Hmm, I didn't know there was a piano version of it but I went closer to the door. Through the window of the door I saw some guy playing casually. I squinted my eyes and he looked exactly like Percy but in a hotter version of him. My face was on the window now trying to examine the person and some of his hair was in clumps and also wanting to stand up. Wait a minute, clumps? Wouldn't you get that after you have you hair in a way to get that like spiky or something?

HOLD UP! Did my brain say spiky? Looks exactly like Percy and wearing the exact same clothes as him? WOW! I never knew he looked this handsome. I was putting my hand on the handle when somebody called my name. I whipped my hand away from the door and looked at Thalia. Who called my name again?

"AAAANNNNNAAAABBBBBEEEEETTTHHHH!!!!!"

The music suddenly stops and she runs towards me.

"I thought you took band last trimester," she looked a me with a raised eyebrow, " are you planning to take it again?

"No."

"Then, why are you here I thought you were at lunch but, Joanne said you were at Mrs. McGlofcan class."

"I was at her classroom."

"Then, why are you here see a hot guy or something in there," she asked suspiciously then shoved me over so she could see what was in the window.

"There's no one there," she said with a frown on her face, "what are you doing here anyway I told Joanne to get us food, we got to eat it while it's hot because it's yummy like that."

"Um, okay…" I took one last glance before she grabbed my arm and started leading me toward the cafeteria. He wasn't there and there was a second exit at the left side of the room. I heard a skir-he, looked back, and saw the fire escape door closing.

"He must've gotten away from us," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Thalia asked while looking around the hallway for somebody lucky there was no one but me and her.

"Nothing."

**HOW WAS THAT HUH? I just wrote it today at 9:22 p.m. I could've written sooner but my mom told me to do the Rossetta Stone thing. R&R. I just barely got on this website again so please no flames. **


End file.
